Season 4
The fourth season of police procedural drama series Chicago P.D. which originally aired on NBC from September 21, 2016 to May 17, 2017. The season consists 23 episodes. Cast 'Main' * Jason Beghe as Sergeant Hank Voight * Jon Seda as Detective Antonio Dawson * Sophia Bush as Detective Erin lindsay * Jesse Lee Soffer as Detective Jay Halstead * Patrick John Flueger as Officer Adam Ruzek * Marina Squerciati as Officer Kim Burgess * LaRoyce Hawkins as Officer Kevin Atwater * Amy Morton as Desk Sergeant Trudy Platt * Elias Koteas as Detective Alvin Olinsky 'Recurring' * Samuel Hunt as Greg Gerwitz * Barbara Eve Harris as Commander Emma Crowley * Markie Post as Barbara "Bunny" Fletcher * Chris Agos as Assistant State's Attorney Steve Kot * Esai Morales as Chief Lugo * Nick Wechsler as Detective Kenny Rixton * Li Jun Li as Officer Julie Tay * Jules Willcox as Nicole Silver * Kevin Kane as Officer Mike Sorensen * Ian Bedford as Commander Ed Fogel * Tony Crane as Jimmy Sanguinetti * Tracy Spiridakos as Detective Hailey Upton 'Special Guest Cast' * Billy Burke as Jake McCoy 'Crossover Cast' * Chicago Fire ** Jesse Spencer as Lieutenant Matthew Casey ** Taylor Kinney as Lieutenant Kelly Severide ** Monica Raymund as Paramedic Gabriela Dawson ** Eamonn Walker as Chief Wallace Boden ** David Eigenberg as Firefighter Christopher Herrmann ** Yuri Sardarov as Firefighter Brian "Otis" Zvonecek ** Christian Stolte as Firefighter Randy "Mouch" McHolland ** Kara Killmer as Paramedic in Charge Sylvie Brett * Chicago Med ** Nick Gehlfuss as Dr. Will Halstead ** Torrey DeVitto as Dr. Natalie Manning ** Yaya DaCosta as April Sexton ** Rachel DiPillo as Dr. Sarah Reese ** Colin Donnell as Dr. Connor Rhodes ** Brian Tee as Dr. Ethan Choi ** S. Epatha Merkerson as Sharon Goodwin ** Oliver Platt as Dr. Daniel Charles ** Nora Dunn as Dr. Richardson * Chicago Justice ** Carl Weathers as State's Attorney Mark Jefferies ** Philip Winchester as Assistant State's Attorney Peter Stone ** Jon Seda as Chief Investigator Antonio Dawson ** Monica Barbaro as Assistant State's Attorney Anna Valdez Episodes # The Silos # Made a Wrong Turn # All Cylinders Firing # Big Friends, Big Enemies # A War Zone # Some Friend # 300,000 Likes # A Shot Heard Around the World # Don't Bury This Case # Don't Read the News # You Wish # Sanctuary # I Remember Her Now # Seven Indictments # Favor, Affection, Malice or Ill-Will # Emotional Proximity # Remember the Devil # Little Bit of Light # Last Minute Resistance # Grasping for Salvation # Fagin # Army of One # Fork in the Road Crossovers A crossover starting on Chicago Fire and concluding on Chicago PD aired on January 3, 2017. # Chicago P.D. - Season 4 Episode 9 - Don't Bury This Case # Chicago Fire - Season 5 Episode 9 - Some Make It, Some Don't A three-way crossover between Chicago Fire, Chicago P.D. and the premiere of Chicago Justice aired on March 1, 2017, with heavy involvement from Chicago Med. # Chicago Fire - Season 5 Episode 15 - Deathtrap # Chicago P.D. - Season 4 Episode 16 - Emotional Proximity # Chicago Justice - Season 1 Episode 1 - Fake Production 'Casting' Li Jun Li joins the cast as Officer Julie Tay for a three episode guest spot. She is set to replace Brian Geraghty's character Officer Sean Roman as Officer Kim Burgess' (Marina Squerciati) partner, after he left the series at the end of last season. On September 28, it was reported that Jon Seda as character Antonio Dawson would move from P.D. to Justice, where Antonio will become an investigator for the SA's office. It was further reported on October 5 that Seda's last episode of P.D. will be episode 8. Nick Wechsler joins the cast as Kenny Rixton, a former protégé of Voight's, for a multi-episode arc. On February 7, 2017, it was revealed that Esai Morales will join the cast as Chief Lugo, a veteran of the Police Department who is trying to steer the CPD into a new style of policing. His first appearance will be in the three-way crossover with Chicago Fire and Chicago Justice, before recurring throughout the remainder of the season. Set to recur as Hailey Upton, a robbery homicide Detective, Tracy Spiridakos joins the cast, with her first episode slated to air in early May. Squerciati took maternity leave from the show in March 2017, and Kim made her temporary departure in "Last Minute Resistance". Wikipedia Gallery |-|Promotional Posters= Chicago PD Season 4 Poster 1.jpg Chicago_PD_Season_4_Poster_1_(Landscape).jpg DVD Release The DVD release of season four is set to be released in Region 1 on September 12, 2017. References Category:Seasons Category:Season 4